Ahjussi, may i love you?
by Huang Xiaoming
Summary: "Despite being in the crowd, someone will feel lonely without a love."/Prolog/BaekYeol slight HunKai/


Ahjussi, May I Love You? ( Prolog ) By Huang Xiaoming

Cast :

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

- Oh Sehun

- Kim Jongin

- And other cast

Genre : Romance Drama

Rating : M

Warning : Ini murni dari ide Xiao. Jika ada kesamaan dan Cast dari cerita saya mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

_Don't Like Don't Read _

_I Told You Before_

.

.

.

_"Despite being in the crowd, someone will feel lonely without a love."_

_._

_._

_._

Ahjussi, May I Love You? _( Prolog ) By Huang Xiaoming_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading_

_Author POV_

Langit seoul mulai nampak gelap. Matahari yang sejak siang tadi menyinari langit seoul mulai berganti dengan langit malam nan indah bertabur bintang kerlap-kerlip. Disebuah gedung pencakar langit nampak sesosok pria tampan tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas didepannya. Pada umumnya orang-orang akan menghabiskan waktu liburnya untuk berkencan atau menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga terdekatnya. Namun tidak untuk pria tampan ini, ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantornya dirumah dibandingkan membuang-membuang waktu untuk bersenang-senang ataupun mencari kekasih hati.

Park Chanyeol, nama pria kaku itu memang memiliki prinsip yang aneh. Ia tidak boleh berpacaran sebelum adiknya Park Sehun lulus. Chanyeol juga penyakit 'Brother Complex' begitupun Sehun. Sehun juga dilarang berpacaran sebelum ia lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Agak aneh memang namun begitulah kehidupan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kaku,dingin, namun saling menyayangi.

.

.

.

Ahjussi, May I Love You?

Cinta pertama. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah melupakan cinta pertamanya itu. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan namja cantik itu saat Chanyeol menemani Sehun membeli sepatu baru. Do Kyungsoo. Pria beruntung yang pernah Chanyeol cintai. Wajahnya tidak cantik namun sifatnya yang kekanakan membuat Chanyeol nyaman dengan pria cantik itu. Tidak ada yang istemewa untuk kisah cintanya dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah lupa alasan mereka putus.

.

.

.

Ahjussi, May I Love You?

"Kau bekerja lagi hyung?" Suara Sehun memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya seraya melemaskan jemari-jemari tangannya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal namun sayangnya tugas dari kantor itu harus ia selesaikan hari ini. Sekertarisnya Jongin sudah menyelesaikan separuh tugasnya, itu sedikit membantu Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah makan Sehun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari membalikan kursi kerjanya. Ditatapnya Sehun yang tengah asyik membaca novel fiksi yang ia pinjam dari rak buku miliknya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia memang sejak tadi belum makan. Ditambah lagi ia harus mengajari pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun yang mendapatkan nilai rendah dimata pelajaran Matematika. Membuat waktu Sehun tersita habis mengajari pria bodoh yang berwajah cantik itu.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Chanyeol menutup laptop miliknya. Sepertinya makan diluar bukanlah hal yang buruk mengingat Chanyeol dan Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukan bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau dikedai milik hyungnya Baekhyun" usul Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya. Baekhyun? Sepertinya ia baru mendengar nama itu. Biasanya Sehun cuman menyebut nama sahabatnya Tao atau Chen . Bahkan Chanyeol mengira adiknya itu cuman punya 2 teman disekolahnya mengingat sifat Sehun tidak jauh beda dari sifatnya.

"Dia murid baruku hyung" Ujar Sehun seolah mengetahui apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

"Murid?"

"Nde~ hyung dia sangat bodoh. Ayolaahh hyung ayo kita pergi makan aku sudah lapar."

.

.

.

Ahjussi, May I Love You?

Sehun dan Chanyeol memutuskan duduk didekat jendela. Chanyeol memang sangat suka menikmati angin musim panas. Menurutnya angin musim panas dapat menyegarkan pikirannya. Namun Sehun berpikiran itu hanya akal-akalan hyungnya mengingat hyungnya tidak suka keramaian makanya ia mengambil tempat diluar kedai.

"Kau tau hyung aku menyukai sekertarismu Kim Jongin"

Ucapan Sehun membuat Chanyeol tersedak. Ia menatap Sehun dengan alis berkerut sementara tangan kanannya mengusap bibirnya. "Kau serius?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Dia tampan"

"Terserah kau. Aku akan merestuimu bersama Kai kalau kau sudah lulus. Kau itu adik ku jadi aku berhak menentukan mana yang benar mana yang salah untukmu"

Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapan possesive hyungnya itu. Menurutnya Chanyeol itu lebih mirip kekasihnya dibandingkan hyungnya. Sifat brother complexnya benar-benar akut.

"Ahh kau disana Hunnie"

Chanyeok berbalik menatap namja unghh lebih cocok disebut yeoja cantik dibelakangnya. Kulit putih, bibir pinkish, membuat kesan manis saat Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik pria tersebut.

"Tampan" Ujar Baekhyun lebih mirip bisikan. Sehun terkikik geli seraya menyenggol bahu Chanyeol yang nampak salah tingkah. "Ada apa Sehun-ah" Chanyeol berusaha nampak biasa namun tetap saja suara Chanyeol terdengar gugup.

"Dia Baekhyun, muridku paling bodoh" Sehun tertawa saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu sementara Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan jujur dari Sehun.

"Dia Chanyeol hyungku" Sehun menatap Chanyeol sebentar setelah itu kembali menatap Baekhyun yang tengah terlihat menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan unghh imut mungkin. Mungkin sifatnya yang mudah jatuh cinta kembali muncul -_-

"Ahjusssi" Baekhyun menarik lengan baju Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol yang tingginya diatas rata-rata itu harus menunduk menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memasang wajah imutnya.

"Ada apa cantik?"

Oh! Tidak hyungnya belum pernah terseyum seperti itu. Sehun bersumpah ia belum pernah melihat Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh seperti itu.

"Jadilah pacarku?"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Ff ini udah nyampe Chapter 3 hihihi ffnya udah lama tapi Xiao gak berani publish takutnya jelek -_-

Buat ff yang lain bentar yah Xiao berusaha ngumpulin mood/? biar bisa ngelanjutin ff yang lain.

Ini nulisnya pake ponsel jadi mian kalau typonya banyak maklumin aja yah

So, Mind to review?

IG : Xiaoming0906

Twitter : Xiaolumin

Ask FM : HuangXiaoming

Pin : 76131214

Sign,

Huang Xiaoming


End file.
